


First Person

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Host and Mal [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Host bleeds so much in this, Love Confessions, M/M, a lot of it, both he and malik bleed so mcuh, btw malik is an og character based off of anti so he has the slit neck, i cannot stress how much Host bleeds in this, in this, so much blood, so there is a lot of blood, the rating is legit only for the amount of blood in this, they are gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Host worries over his narrations, despite Mal saying it doesn't bother him. It bothers Host more than he can say, so he sets out to change it.
Relationships: The Host/Malfunction | Malik
Series: Host and Mal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745464
Kudos: 7





	First Person

**Author's Note:**

> Again! Blood! Host bleeds on so much shit in this. 
> 
> Also again! Mal is an OG based (at least physically) off of Anti. He is super far removed from that source material, which is why he is not Anti and why I did not tag Anti. However, this does mean he has that slit neck so,,, more blood basically. Mal bleeding isn't mentioned much, it's all Host.

For a while, Host was quiet. He didn’t speak unless he was spoken to, and even then he spoke in quick, clipped sentences, hoping to hide the narrations that he used constantly. When Mal showed up, this changed, as Mal began to hang around the library, slowly forcing Host to take care of himself. 

To everyone outside the pair, it was only a matter of time before they ended up together. 

It was after they were together that Host began to open up more, speak more, going into the long winded rants in narrations that so many newer egos thought a staple of who he was. He himself, however, never lost the annoyance that came with having to only speak in narrations. 

This came up, months into the relationship, Host curled up and tucked into Mal’s side, head under his chin, carefully avoiding the wound on his neck. “Does… Mal ever wish that the Host were… normal?” He spoke in barely a whisper, fear clouding the words and keeping him quiet. 

Mal shook his head carefully, not wanting to dislodge Host from where he had tucked himself. “No. You don’t wish I were normal.” Host shook his head, just as careful as Mal had done. 

“Mal does not wish that the Host could speak normally?” 

“I don’t talk normal either.” Host conceded that point to him, and fell silent, shaking his head as Mal went to speak again. Mal sighed softly, then pressed a kiss to the top of Host’s head. 

“I love you.” 

Host stayed silent. 

That was the crux of the problem, was it not? Host may say it, but it would never be right in his mind. So he never did. He hoped, desperately, that Mal picked up on how much love Host truly had for him, but Host never could force the words out himself. 

So he began to practice. 

Until he bled through the bandages and all over his coat and his shirt, and passed out in a pool of his own blood. 

Multiple times. 

Truly, this man was lucky that he seemed immune to dying of blood loss. 

He spent months, working, and practicing, and trying until he got it down. He couldn’t have planned the timing better if he had done this on purpose. 

A year. A full year together and Host sat in his library, at his desk, bleeding down his face, soaking his sleeves in the red, but he grinned. Marred only slightly by the blood running into his mouth and staining his teeth, he beamed, waiting, knowing, just before- 

“Host!” Perhaps he should have cleaned up a bit before Mal came down. He could practically feel the worry pouring off of him in waves, and Host turned, catching Mal’s hands in his own, beaming at him. 

“The Host is fine, beloved.” He murmured, then caught Mal’s face in his bloodied hands, grinning at him. Mal frowned, obviously not believing him, but Host tugged him forwards, kissing him quickly, holding onto his face and just beaming. 

“Host, what happened?” Mal knew just as well as Host the causes of such a downpour of blood, but Host shook his head, pressing his forehead against Mal’s, slowly rocking with him. 

“I love you.” It was whispered, just a barely there confession, but Mal’s eyes widened, the first thing Host had ever said in first person, and he had said it to him, and Mal could feel the tears building up, but Host shook his head quickly, lifting his head a bit as if staring into Mal’s eyes. “I am utterly, and completely in love with you, Malik. I am so sorry it took me this long to say it.” 

Mal shook his head quickly, his own hands coming up to cup Host’s cheeks, wiping away some of the blood, though it was a fruitless endeavor. “Don’t… apologize for this, you sap.” Mal grinned, kissing him quickly. “You… didn’t need to do this to yourself… for me to know.” 

Host smiled softly, nodding a bit. “Ah… but perhaps the Host needed to know he could.” 

Slowly, he got better at it, no longer bleeding as harshly as he did, and eventually, he could switch between narration and first person with ease, no longer constrained to narration. 

And one day, years after that first confession, Host held Mal’s hands just as tightly, and spoke in a tight, tear filled voice. “I do.”


End file.
